Mii Survivor: Worlds Apart
Mii Survivor: Worlds Apart, also known as Mii Survivor: Worlds Apart — White Collar vs. Blue Collar vs. No Collar, is the first season of Mii Survivor. The initial tribes were divided based on the economic/professional background of their members. Though the white collars had control in the beginning, their dysfunction led to their demise, as a core alliance of post-swap Nagarote led by white-collar Carrie split into 2. They were kicked off one-by one late into the merge, with the Final 3 consisting of 2 blue collars and 1 white collar. Ultimately, Laura won the game for many reasons over Gavin and Jaslyn in a 4-3-1 vote. Twists *'Tribe Division by Profession:' The 18 castaways are divided according to their professions and approaches to life: **The Masaya ("White Collar") tribe is made up of castaways who work in the corporate world with a degree of authority. They "make the rules." **The Escameca ("Blue Collar") tribe is made up of castaways who work on manual labor. They "follow the rules." **The Nagarote ("No Collar") tribe is made up of castaways who are free spirits with passion-based occupations. They "break the rules." *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' A Hidden Immunity Idol is hidden at each one of the tribe's camps. *'Extra Vote:' A castaway would get the right to vote twice at the same Tribal Council. The intention of using the second vote should be voiced immediately after all the votes are cast and is valid until the final five. It is at the voter's discretion whether he would throw this vote away, vote for the same person twice, or vote another potential threat. *'Late Arrival: '''Escamesca and Masaya were told they would only compete against each other. The "No-Collar" tribe arrived intentionally late to the marooning, leading to believe everyone else there would be only a "white" and a "blue" collar team. *'First Impressions: At the beginning of the game, each tribe would select who was the most white/blue/no collar out of all of them, and that person would select the least white/blue/no collar player on their team, and they could choose between a large rice bag or a small rice bag with an idol clue. *'''Tribe Swap: On Day 12, a tribe switch occurred, simultaneously dissolving the Escameca tribe and mixing the castaways into two tribes of seven. Castaways Italics= ''White collar Bold- Blue collar None- No collar HNI 0002 (1).JPG|'Abby''' (22) Social worker- 18th ColeDACot.JPG.jpg|'Cole' (24) Hockey player- 17th Akira.JPG|Akira (52) Artist- 16th Ava.JPG|Ava (18)- Zoologist- 15th Eri.JPG|Eri (23) Fashion designer- 14th Vicky.JPG|'Vicky' (27) Police officer -13th HNI 0012.JPG|''Percy'' (35) Attorney- 12th Fumiko.JPG|Fumiko (22) Figure Skater- 11th Haru.JPG|''Haru'' (18) Law Student- 10th Titan.JPG|Titan (26) ASD awareness advocate- 9th Ted.JPG|Ted (41) Former Marine- 8th Owen.JPG|'Owen' (30) Factory worker -7th Hotaka.JPG|''Hotaka'' (25) Architect- 6th Carrie.JPG|''Carrie'' (32) Superintendent- 5th Dwayne.JPG|''Dwayne'' (24) Ad executive -4th Jaslyn.JPG|''Jaslyn'' (40) Lead TV writer -Second runner-up Gavin.JPG|'Gavin' (69) Retired electrician- Runner-up Laura.JPG|'Laura' (24) Toymaker- Sole Survivor Summary The eighteen new castaways were divided into three tribes of six based on social class: Escameca (Blue Collar), Masaya (White Collar), and Nagarote (No Collar). Each one chose a representative, while the rep chose someone they felt was on the wrong team. Ava formed a secret alliance with Haru to prepare for the tribe swap, which irritated Haru's alliance member Carrie as well as her Nagarote tribemates who found out, and led to her demise, and the alliance dissolved. Nagarote and Escameca had a rough start, losing 2 members, and a core alliance of Cole, Laura, and Gavin dissolved on Escameca. First, Laura and Abby got caufh strategizing, an Abby was deemed a bigger social threat. Gavin seemed like the one to go when they lost again, but he pers them to vote Cole for being useless to align with. Akira was isolated from Nagarote, and everyone was annoyed by his behavior. At a tribe swap, Escameca was dissolved, and the new Masaya had Eri, Fumiko, Haru, Laura, Owen, Percy, and Vicky, while the new Nagarote had Carrie, Dwayne, Gavin, Hotaka, Jaslyn, Ted, and Titan. Eri, with only 1 ally, Fumiko, was indirectly isolated and less useful in challenges (Fumiko is an athlete) and voted out. Masaya won immunity again, and Owen's idol was exposed, but the new Nagarote members disliked Fumiko's laziness at camp, and the vote went to deadlock. Vicky was eliminated. At the merge, Percy was at the bottom, and although Ted played and idol, Percy still had more votes. At the next tribal Council, Fumiko got out for her unlikability. A core alliance split due to Carrie, the leader's bossiness and insensitivity towards Titan's ASD, and Jaslyn, Hotaka, and Titan formed a new one. Haru, due to her past as a basketball player was seen as a threat and voted off. After an idol play, Titan was voted off for his challenge threat and alleged "sob story", followed by Ted, another threat. Carrie dissolved another alliance, this time with "close" ally Dwayne as well as Gavin. Desperate, Carrie tried to form one with Laura, but she saw through it. Owen was out for his awkwardness. Followed by Hotaka, who lost a revote to Carrie, as he said she was a potential "goat" to take to FTC, offending her. The final 5 was Carrie, Jaslyn, Dwayne, Laura, and Gavin. 5th place was Carrie due to Gavin successfully stating she was a threat, because of her ability to form new alliances. Dwayne made a Final 3 deal with Laura and Jaslyn, but Jaslyn realized she could not win against Dwayne for his challenge ability and likability, and left the alliance, much to Dwayne's chagrin. At Final Tribal Council, Jaslyn was berated for coattail riding and only Dwayne voted for her for their friendship, Gavin was praised for his strategic ability and making it far despite his old age, but criticized for his arrogance. Laura was praised for her challenge ability, likeability, and unique, but effective answers, but was criticized for getting too emotional or clueless at times. Laura ultimately won against Gavin and Jaslyn in a 4-3-1 vote At the reunion, the contestants discussed their experiences on the show, with a "hot seat" going to 5 castaways, Titan, Eri, Gavin, Hotaka, and Carrie. First, Titan won the fan favorite award with Gavin as the runner-up, and Eri as the second runner up, due to his story, cause, personality, and desire to win without a "sob story", and he discussed his ASD struggles and how thankful he was to be on the show, and everyone contributed to the discussion. Eri learned despite her early elimination, she turned out to be a favorite because of her unique ways of strategy, cheerfulness, and camp games she came up with. She was surprised, but thankful, and Fumiko reassured her she wasn't surprised, as Eri was different, a strong player, free-spirited, and fun. Gavin discussed making it far despite being 69 and an early target, and was impressed he placed second. Hotaka learned how persistent he was, and was liked for never giving up. Finally, Carrie, a villain rewatched some of her worst moments, and tearfully apologized to Titan, Haru, and Hotaka, and admitted Hotaka was right in saying she was a goat without a chance of winning. She said she was a terrible person, but Hotaka reassured her it was the game that got to her. Episodes Jury Votes Trivia * YA79 decided to use a new set of Miis for the cast, because the older ones had "defined" personalities. * The miis wear different colors for each original tribe. Masaya- Yellow, white, lime, black. Escameca- Blue, cyan, purple, green. Nagarote- Red, pink, orange, brown * In the show's canon, Gretchen of Blood VS Water was originally cast for Worlds Apart as a member of Nagarote, but backed out due to her niece's funeral, and was replaced with Ava, and was told she could skip the application process and they'd put her on when she was ready. * Statistics: 2020-01-02 (1).png|Placements 2020-01-02 (2).png|Overall statistics *The original tribes' "they x the rules" mottos are reflected by their performence. Masaya was in a comfortable position the whole time, and Carrie formed several alliances, Nagarote played erratically and lost its last member 10th, and Escameca started at the bottom, but came back, and lived the show's motto, ''Outwit, Outplay, Outlast ''overall. Category:YA79's Stuff Category:Mii Survivor Seasons Category:BrantSteele Simulations